BAKA!
by gogeta
Summary: another 'vegeta going mental at goku's party' story, quite funny


# BAKA!

" Damn brat!" vegeta yelled as he tripped over the toy gun lying on the floor. He blew it up with a ki blast.  
" Vegeta are you ready yet?" bulma called form the bathroom.  
" Baka woman just worry about yourself!" he yelled in response. He was wrestling with his suit, which to his dismay was to small, the crotch way too small and rather uncomfortable, he tried in vain to get it to fit right.  
" Woman? WOMAN!!" he screamed, his face going bright red.  
" What vegeta?" she demanded.  
" It's too small" he said and tried to adjust himself.  
" Well I-"  
" Oh damn, I guess I can't go now…" he tried to hide a smile but didn't succeed.   
Bulmas eyes had a mischievous shine to them.  
" No, you are coming, I got a spare just in case…"  
" Baka! Why woman? Why!" he demanded. He stormed off to his room. 

"Vegeta… are you ready yet?" bulma yelled up the stairs.  
"Yes woman…" vegeta yelled back.  
" Well get your short ass down here!"  
"I'm not going!" he yelled and appeared at the top of the stairs semi naked.  
" Yes you are, and I don't care if you want to go looking like that either." Bulma said with a deadly calm tone to her voice.   
" I am not and you can't make me either…" he said and turned his back.  
" What about if I say… no food?" she smiled slyly.  
'No food?' vegeta thought to himself. 'How awful…'  
" You baka woman!" he yelled before storming off again.  
He finally got the suit to fit properly. He walked down the stairs with a look on his face that would have scared the devil, unfortunately, Bulma wasn't the devil.  
" C'mon kids, into the car," she said, the kids came running and piled into the car. Vegeta just stood there, staring.  
" You too vege-chan!" she yelled and pushed vegeta into the car.  
They soon started driving, vegeta wasn't happy due to the fact that he had to go to a stupid baka dinner party with stupid baka people! And most of all, that baka Kakarot!  
"Why do we have to go to that baka's stupid baka dinner party anyway?" vegeta asked.  
"Because vegeta, it's chi chi's and Goku's anniversary," she said.  
Vegeta just crossed his arms.  
'Stupid baka's when will they learn to leave me alone!' he thought to himself. A small smile crossed his face. He had a plan… 

"Oi! Brats! Come here!" he yelled to Trunks and Goten. The two kids came running.  
" Hi vege-chan!" Goten said a huge smile on his face, he knew what was coming, vegeta only called you over when he wanted one thing; **PRANK**.  
"Hey dad… what's wrong?" Trunks asked.  
"Nothings wrong you baka brat!" vegeta yelled, trunks cringed.  
"Look, I never wanted to come to this baka party in the first place, but it would be nice to destroy it..." vegeta put on his most evilest smile.  
"Now brats…" 

20 minutes later. 

"Here's the equipment you will need." Vegeta handed over the bag of goods.   
Trunks opened it. It contained laughing gas canisters, various capsules of many different things to cause chaos and some liquor, to spike the punch.  
Vegeta laughed evilly. This was going to be great!  
"Now dad remember the payment?" trunks asked.  
Vegeta sighed with regret. But it would be worth it.  
"Yes I remember brat; 2 months of pokémon, ice cream parlour every day, heaps of lollies and, kakarot's offspring can stay over whenever he wants." Vegeta sighed.  
The kids went running to fulfil vegeta's wishes. Vegeta walked into the main dining area, everyone looked at him. He gave them a dirty look.  
"What do you baka's want?" he demanded and headed for the food. He could see trunks and goten over at the punch bowl. They nodded to him and ran off. The punch was spiked. He grabbed a plastic cup and filled it to the brim. He then walked over to goku.  
" Hey vegeta, is that your drink?" goku asked.  
Vegeta smiled ever so slightly.   
"No kakarot, go a head and have it if you like." Vegeta handed the cup over to goku.  
"Wow thanks vegeta!" he said with a goofy grin, he turned around and started talking to tien and chiaotzu again.  
'Stupid baka' vegeta thought to himself. He could now see a heap of people lining up for the food, trunks and goten were at the head of the line, planting capsules of all sorts of stuff no doubt. They walked away from the plates with big smiles on their faces. The trap was set… 

1 hour later. 

" You know vegeta, I have always looked up to you…" goku slurred in his drunken state.  
" It's amazing kakarot, that every time you open your mouth you prove that you're an idiot!" vegeta yelled. He looked over to where the kids were, they were laughing at the state everyone was in.  
#18 was laughing hysterically, krillin was table dancing with tien and yamcha, Goku was absolutely smashed, same with bulma, and most people, others were laughing and trying to stay sane, but it wasn't working.  
Vegeta laughed at the chaos he had caused, until he saw what bulma was doing.  
She was stripping naked, in front of everyone, and YAMCHA was staring at her.  
Vegeta stormed over.  
"Woman! Put your clothes on now! We are leaving!" he yelled.  
Bulma looked at him, amused.  
" Uh uh vege-chan, not tonight, I am staying with yamcha!"   
Vegeta almost burst a blood vessel.   
"WOMAN! I PRINCE OF ALL SAIYANS DEMAND YOU GET DOWN NOW!"  
The whole house shook with vegeta's roar of anger. He grabbed bulma by her belt and dragged her out of the house, leaving her shirt and bra behind.  
"Brat! Is that baka kakarot's spawn coming with us?" vegeta yelled at trunks.   
Trunks nodded and grabbed goten and threw him in the car. Bra followed them. 

' Oh my kami! What a baka party!' vegeta thought in disgust as he tried to get bulma to put her shirt back on.  
"never again woman! NEVER" he said to bulma, she looked at him.  
"ahhh my vege-chan" she sighed.   
Vegeta just looked out the window of the car.   
'baka' he thought to himself. What had he done to deserve this… 

  
wow! I finished it!  
I hope you all enjoy it!  
Oh, and if you want to say something, or just wanna diss me, e-mail me at:  
[vegetotenks@hotmail.com][1]

thanks!

   [1]: mailto:vegetotenks@hotmail.com



End file.
